


i really do like you

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beck is obsessive over Peter, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, EDITH - Freeform, First Time, Illusions, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Spiderio Exchange April 2020, kinda? not that heavy, light slut shaming, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Quentin asks a tricky question after their fight in Prague. Peter's answer is a little too bold and honest, but it's exactly the thing he needed to say in that moment.My part in the Spiderio Exchange of April 2020, hosted by @crookedneighbourA gift for quietcarnage
Relationships: Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Spiderio 18+ Exchange April 2020





	i really do like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietcarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcarnage/gifts).



“What do you want, Peter?”

Peter was repeating Beck’s question in his head over and over again, trying to figure out an answer for it. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to admit it. He had wanted to enjoy this vacation, ask MJ to be his girlfriend, and … just be Peter Parker for a while, and not Spider-Man. That’s all. But now his plans had changed, thanks to Nick Fury and the elementals terrorising the whole planet. 

And thanks to Quentin Beck.

He had spend only a few days with this new hero, but already was he making Peter question sexuality. Whenever he looked at Beck, - his captivating eyes, his perfect hair, and God, his body -, Peter completely forgot about MJ, and his classmates, and the whole trip. And suddenly the only thing he could focus on was Quentin Beck. 'Mysterio', as he now called himself thanks to Peter. After they had fought against the Fire Elemental and Beck had invited him for a drink at this pub, Peter had been full of emotions. All this stress was getting to him, and now being alone with Beck made his stomach twist even harder. Or maybe it was the juice he was drinking.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, pretending to be an idiot. 

“What do you want?” Beck asked again, now clearer.

Peter wanted to have less responsibility. The EDITH classes, sitting safely in his pocket, were given to him by late Tony Stark and were a constant reminder of what he had to live up to. He didn’t want to be under such pressure of being the best version of himself when all he could do for now was to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And he just wanted to forget about his responsibilities and just do what he wanted, just for this one night.

Peter swallowed nervously and wiggled in his seat a little. He hadn’t even drank anything alcoholic but he still felt bubbly and drunken, ready to make bad decisions. He found it quite amusing that despite being a superhero that has been close to dying multiple times, saying a single word still seemed like the scariest thing in the world. But he wanted to be brave. Peter opened his mouth and quietly said: “You.”

Beck squinted his eyes at him. “What?”

Peter fisted his hand. He knew he was taking a step too big for him. But he had to try, he had to. He really liked Beck and he liked how easy it was to be himself around him, and he liked how Beck made his stomach tighten up. He liked how Beck made him feel. “You asked me what I want”, Peter said to him, swallowing his nervousness down. “And I … I want you.”

Beck just stared at him quietly, not moving a single muscle. Usually Beck’s emotions were displayed clearly in his eyes, but right now Peter couldn’t read him at all so he felt almost terrified as he waited for a reaction. Beck simply just sighed, grabbed his glass containing whatever alcoholic beverage he had ordered just a few minutes ago, and with one gulp he swallowed the rest of it down, slamming the glass back down on the table. “The feeling’s mutual, kiddo”, he then said with a confident tone.

“What?” Peter swallowed nervously.

Beck chuckled at his obliviousness and turned to look at him, his smile warmer than the seven suns of Rome. “I want you, too”, was the only thing he needed to say to make Peter feel much more confident about his confession. He smiled back at Beck, then looked over his shoulder at the door, then back at Beck who had raised his eyebrows. He immediately understood that Peter wanted to leave, and without a word he grabbed him by his hand and pulled the boy up from his chair and lead him outside. Peter didn’t protest, didn’t think about that he should be with his classmates by now, and didn’t care he was still dressed up as Spider-man - or what his friend had called him in the midst of panic, ‘Night Monkey’. All he cared about now was being with Quentin Beck.

“Where are you taking me?” Peter asked, holding onto Beck’s hand tightly, pretending they were on a date and just walking along the streets of Prague together. If the circumstances had been different, he would’ve taken Beck to the Carnival of Lights and spend the evening with him and maybe kiss him for the first time when the fireworks were going off. But now it seemed their date was hitting the third base already. Peter didn't mind.

“To my secret evil lair”, Beck answered him, guiding Peter behind the corner, then up the street, then another few turns. Peter’s heart was pounding the longer they walked. He didn’t have to guess twice to know where he was being taken, and even if his anxiety was telling him to pull back and just go to sleep, a small part of him wanted this, badly. He needed to relax. 

He needed Quentin.

They stopped at the end of an alleyway in front of a large brown door, the edges of it decorated with painted golden birds and flowers that traveled along the sides. Beck grabbed the handle and opened the door without needing a key, and for some reason Peter didn’t question it. He didn’t question that the hotel they had entered looked like a paradise on the inside but a shithole on the outside, and he didn’t question that there was nobody else in there but them. Even when Beck walked them to the first door with the number ‘833’ and opened it again without a key, Peter didn’t question it. He was too high in his feelings to notice anything extraordinary about their surroundings. Peter was pulled inside the room and the door was closed behind them, but Beck’s arms weren’t around him immediately like Peter had hoped. Instead, he was given space to inspect the room they had entered. The room was fancy as hell with a king sized bed placed in the middle, a window with the curtains over it, and candles all over the place. It was more than Peter was expecting. He had been ready to lose his virginity behind some dumpster with his face pressed against a rocky wall, but this was a literal wet dream come true.

“Oh, wow”, Peter mouthed and looked around, slowly walking closer to the bed. It looked so soft and comfortable to lay on. He then looked in the mirror, secretly admiring how the new suit looked on him. The candles smelt like cinnamon and Christmas, and as he stared at all the small fires coloring the room, he realized that they could only mean one thing. “Did you plan all this?” Peter asked, turning to look at Beck.

Beck chuckled and started removing his cape, then his armor, obviously struggling a little as he lifted it over his head and placed it on the floor. “I wanted our first time to be special”, he said proudly. Peter chuckled shyly, not believing what he was hearing. Had Beck really wanted this as much as he had? 

“What if I had said no?” Peter asked, starting to remove his suit, too. He first dropped the belt, then the chest piece, then moved to play with the zipper but felt too nervous to pull it down, knowing he had nothing underneath the suit. Beck read him like an open book and walked towards him until only three inches were left between their bodies. He gently moved Peter’s hand away and pulled the zipper down for him, his eyes already watching how more of his skin was exposed. Peter’s heart skipped a beat.

“Then I would have wasted a lot of candles.” Beck reached inside one of Peter’s pockets and pulled out the EDITH glasses, inspecting them with curiosity only for a few seconds before placing them on the night table. And then his attention was back on Peter, only on him. Peter felt like he was drugged, completely under Beck’s magical spell, but before he could open his mouth and beg for him to fuck him, Beck had turned his back to him. “Unzip me?” he asked, peeking a little over his shoulder. Peter felt like he was about to explode. His hands trembled as he found the zipper of his green suit and slowly started pulling it down. Peter stopped breathing as he watched the suit slowly fall of his shoulders, revealing the strong muscles on his back and arms. Peter was too shy to look lower as the whole suit dropped on the floor and Beck stepped out of it, only left in his underwear. He turned back around to face Peter again and moved his hands to remove his suit, too, letting it fall to the floor.

“You’re trembling”, Beck noted, his hands steadily caressing Peter’s body, running from his hips up to his sides, his chest, then to his neck. Peter’s eyes closed when he felt Beck’s hands cup both of his cheeks, keeping his head up. “Talk to me, baby.”

_ ‘Baby’ _ . Peter’s legs almost gave up beneath him. His mind wasn’t progressing all of this fast enough. He and Beck were inside a bedroom, both of them only in their underwear, standing so close to each other. Peter was completely frozen with no clue what his next step should be, but to his luck Beck was a natural leader. His thumb stroked over Peter’s bottom lip and opened his mouth, and all Peter could do was stare up at the man and follow his lead, to do whatever he wanted Peter to do. “Do you want me?” Beck asked, his nose only an inch away from Peter’s.

In an instant Peter could tell that Quentin Beck was exactly what he had hoped him to be. He was passionate, his touch was possessive like he didn’t allow anyone else to touch Peter, and he had control of the situation, no matter what kind. He also had that charm in him that made Peter completely fall into his trap. He realized that his heart wasn't beating this fast just because he was nervous.

“Yes”, Peter breathed out, faltering towards the man who caught him in his arms without hesitation. 

“And what do you want from me?” Beck asked yet another question, his hand sliding to the back of Peter’s head, pulling him closer. Peter pressed himself against his body, his skin shivering from every gentle stroke against his side. It tickled and made him suck his stomach in.

“You. All of you”, Peter swallowed, feeling embarrassed for saying such things, but also feeling thrilled that Beck was making him say it out loud. “I want you and w-whatever you have to give me.”

“Good boy.” Those words slipped past Beck’s lips right before he leaned down to kiss Peter hungrily, claiming his mouth with his tongue. Peter closed his eyes but was still seeing stars as he desperately tried to keep up with him and not faint from the way his tongue stroked against his. He stumbled back, and Beck followed, and then suddenly he was pushed down onto the bed, the mattress as soft as clouds. It all felt like a dream. Beck’s lips were gentle yet hungry at the same time, dancing against his, kissing him like it was the last day on Earth. Beck pressed himself completely against his nude body, their clothed groins rolling against each other until both of them started to harden, and -- God, Beck’s hands felt so good when they were travelling up and down Peter’s body, caressing every little curve and point like he was building a sculpture. Peter arched his back and clung onto the man on top of him, pulling him closer, begging for more. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Beck roll his hips down again, and just from feeling the form of his cock, Peter knew he wasn’t going to be able to walk back to his hotel. 

_ Oh shit.  _ Peter should be with his classmates by now. Everyone must be panicking where he was and if he’s alright, maybe even thinking that he has died. But here he was, kissing a man twice his age and ready to give him his everything.

“Mmh, wait”, Peter mumbled against his mouth, gently pushing the man away. “I can’t … I can’t stay for long. I have to return --”

“To your class trip. I know”, Beck muttered against his mouth, placing another kiss over his lips before pulling back. “Turn around.”

Peter didn’t want to rush this, but right now he didn’t have the time to take it as slow as he wanted so he did as asked. He flipped around onto his stomach, feeling a little embarrassed to show his behind to his crush. Beck’s hands immediately grabbed him by the waist and guided him to come up to his knees, but then another hand pushed his head down. Peter whined and shivered when his underwear was pulled off and he was completely nude, and completely exposed, just for Beck’s eyes to see. His cock was hanging from his legs, already dripping cum on the sheets, his thighs trembling from excitement. Peter could feel the mattress change weight as Beck moved behind him and placed his hands over his hips, grabbing onto them so tightly his fingers would leave bruises.

“Look at you”, Beck cooed, rubbing his thumbs down. Peter could feel a hot breath against his entrance. “All pretty for me. Just for me.”

A tongue stroked over his hole, wet and needy, and Peter mewled as a reaction, his hands fisting the sheets. “Tone it down a little”, Beck told him, and Peter buried his face into the pillow. He heard the man chuckle. “But not too much. I still want to hear you.”

Another lick and Peter shuddered, almost crashing down onto the bed. He had to focus extremely hard to keep his bottom up in the air. Beck’s tongue felt ticklish against his opening, so ticklish that Peter found it hard to stay still. But he was soon to notice that Beck wasn’t just eating him out, but salivating, making him as wet as possible. When his mouth pulled away, a finger immediately moved to tease his entrance before slowly pushing in as deep as possible, then pulling out, then going in again. Peter tried to relax the best he could when a second finger forced its way inside of him and curled to press against his walls. He had done this to himself before, just because he was curious how it felt, but it never really had any effect on him. But now it was Beck who was fingering him open and his fingers could go in so much deeper, and seemed to actually know where to touch, where to press, where to massage. And it all felt far too good to be true.

“Fuck”, Peter panted out as Beck moved his fingers in and out faster, every now and then leaning down to spit over his fingers to make it work as lube. Peter felt like he could cum just from this. But then he felt a third finger push in, and suddenly everything just felt tight, tight, tight.

“Relax, relax”, Beck told him, his hand rubbing up and down Peter’s back. “Breathe, baby doll.”

Peter pressed his cheek against the pillow and closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe in through his nose and exhale through his mouth. But he still felt like he was losing air the more Beck fingered him. Every time his fingers moved in deeper, or twisted up, or moved in circles, Peter was seeing stars. By the time Beck was moving his three fingers inside of him with ease, Peter’s legs gave out under him and he collapsed onto the bed, whimpering quietly. It was too much for him to handle. When he released a long whine, Beck shushed him and slowly pulled his fingers out.

“I think you’re ready for me, darling”, he said, his strong hands guiding Peter to spread his legs, to lift his bottom up so he could place a pillow underneath his hips, and then his fingers massaged Peter’s lower back to make him relax. It did work. Peter snuggled against his pillow and almost fell asleep, but was startled awake when he heard rustling behind him and then something pressing against his ass. Peter didn’t have to guess what it was. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, held onto the pillow beneath his head, and did his best to relax his lower body. But nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of being stretched out so wide that it felt like he was going to be ripped apart, or the feeling of being filled up so, so nicely. Peter bit down onto the pillow and felt a tear fall down his cheek. It didn’t hurt, but it was so tight. So damn tight. Peter couldn’t stop himself from clenching tightly around Beck’s cock. 

“God, you’re as tight as a virgin, Peter”, Beck huffed when he was only halfway inside.

“I - I am”, Peter panted out, sniffling a little. Suddenly, he felt kisses being placed on his upper back and his shoulders, and the second his body relaxed, he could feel Beck slide in just a little deeper.

“Then I’ll go slowly so I won’t hurt you”, he reassured him, and to show Peter what he meant by ‘going slow’, he pulled his hips back and then thrusted back in with a sluggish movement that made Peter groan.  Peter shook his head and buried his face against the pillow, his hands already pulling at the duvet. “No, d-don’t”, he panted out. With a moan muffled against the pillow, Peter tried to push his hips back against Beck, urging him to go deeper. “Fuck me. Please.”

Another kiss was placed against his shoulder, then behind his ear. And then Beck’s mouth forced its way to kiss Peter’s neck, first so gently it felt like a butterfly’s wing tickling him, then hard enough to leave a bruise on his skin. “Aren’t you eager”, Beck whispered against his ear. He leaned his body down, pressed himself against Peter, holding him close like he didn’t want anyone to touch Peter, or even see him. And then Beck started moving. The first few thrusts were agonizingly slow as he tried to get adjusted to the tightness surrounding his erect member, and to find a good rhythm and the right spot to aim for. Beck listened carefully as he thrusted a little bit faster, taking note of each sound Peter made. Each time the boy sniffled or sounded like he was choking on air, Beck kissed him wherever he could reach - his shoulders, the back of his neck, sometimes even his blushing cheeks. And when Peter moaned or whined, he rolled his hips faster. When Beck shifted in his position a little and tried to thrust in from a slightly different angle, he noticed Peter moan much louder, pleasure hitting him so hard that he tilted his head back perfectly.

“Does it feel good right here?” Beck asked, thrusting against the same spot, much slower now.

Peter shuddered. “Y-yes, oh, fuck”, he panted, his head still tilted back like he was waiting to have his hair pulled. “Please, don’t stop. Please -- ahh -- fuck me harder.”

“You’re such a pretty little slut”, Beck chuckled, his hand quickly running through Peter’s hair, only to tease him. He didn’t want to pull the boy’s hair tonight. He wanted to be completely pressed against him, claim him his own, only make Peter feel and want  _ him.  _ So Beck pressed himself against Peter’s body again, one hand keeping himself steady, one hand snaking around the boy and moving over to his neck. He pressed his palm against his throat, fingers gently squeezing around each side, and Peter immediately shook like electricity went through him. He arched his back to feel more of Beck’s torso against him and his hips tried to grind down against the pillow beneath him to give some friction against his cock. When Beck started slamming himself harder inside of him, Peter felt like he was completely lost. It all still felt so tight, but also  _ so good  _ and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was in Heaven, experiencing true ecstasy that was making Beck’s touches feel like fireworks below his skin. On that moment, Peter had decided that this is what he wanted from Beck. Not just an amazing fuck like the one he was receiving right now, but just him, holding onto him like this, one hand choking him lightly and one holding onto him with love, and his mouth pressing kisses against his skin. That was what Peter wanted the most.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum”, Beck panted out, squeezing his hand a little tighter around Peter’s throat for a few seconds before relaxing again, giving Peter some time to breathe.

“Please”, Peter moaned out, holding onto the duvet for dear life. “Cum inside me, daddy. F-fill me up. Please, please --”

Peter’s words were too much for Beck to handle, too sudden and too fucking hot. With a deep groan and a bite against the curve between Peter’s neck and shoulder, Beck finished inside of him, hips still rolling forward gently to milk himself dry until each drop was deep inside Peter’s ass. After a moment of catching his breath, Beck pulled out and knelt between Peter’s legs, just looking down at him with a satisfied grin. “Turn around”, he ordered, and Peter didn’t waste a second to roll onto his back and open his legs for him again. Beck quickly leaned down and hungrily mouthed against Peter’s cock, licking off the precum, his thumb pressing against the skin between his entrance and his balls, rubbing down with gentle circles. The boy was almost shaking from each stroke of his tongue, bucking his hips up in the air, begging for release. Peter almost screamed when his lips wrapped around his member and sucked in, his head bobbing up and down only a few times before Peter came inside his mouth with a broken moan and a few choked sobs. Satisfied, but a little disappointed he didn’t get enough time to practice his blowjob skills, Beck pulled away and swallowed down his cum, ignoring how the strong salty taste of it made his lips twitch.

“Oh.  _ Wow _ ”, Peter panted, a smile curving over his lips. The boy was oddly adorable when he was covered in sweat, his skin blushing red here and there, and his thighs still a little shaky from the impact of his orgasm. Despite knowing they didn’t have time for such luxuries, Beck moved to lay down next to him on the mattress, humming happily when Peter didn’t waste time to cuddle up against him.

“I assume you enjoyed that?” Quentin chuckled, his hand immediately caressing the boy’s hair. Even when he was sweaty, his curls were still so nice to touch. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I think I got a little carried away …”

“No. No!” Peter pulled back just a little to look at him in the eyes. “That was … a lot better than I was expecting. I loved it.”

Quentin couldn’t stop the proud grin coming over his face. “I loved it, too”, he said, before cupping Peter’s face and pulling him into a tender kiss. Peter first answered the kiss with too much passion, his tongue eager enough to hint he was ready for round two, but then he relaxed and followed Quentin's lead, moving his lips in a gentle rhythm. Quentin wished they had some music to listen to, but right now he was perfectly satisfied with listening Peter’s soft breaths and quiet happy little hums.

\--

Quentin was sad to watch the kid go, but he knew they couldn’t cuddle the whole night. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, dressed up in his stupid green suit again, happily watching as Peter put his mask back on and was ready to head outside. He tried to leave by just saying a quick ‘bye’, but Quentin grabbed him by his arm, pulled him close, lifted his mask high enough to reveal only his mouth, and he kissed him like it was the last time. Peter melted into his touch, almost losing his balance as he kissed him back, then pulled what with laughter. “I gotta go”, he said. “I know”, Quentin said back to him and let go, watching Peter leave through the door.

EDITH - glasses had been forgotten on the night table, and without feeling guilty about it, Quentin grabbed them and put them over his nose, feeling like he had achieved something great when he first looked through the thin glass.  “Deactivate all illusions”, he said loudly, and slowly a blue light danced across the room, revealing that the fancy hotel room with candles and everything was far from real. The reality was that the room, the whole building, was an abandoned hotel with an old bed and dust-covered furniture. Quentin ran his hand through his head, taking a moment for himself before announcing to his team that he got what they needed.

“Poor kid”, he said, truly feeling sorry for Peter Parker. He really hoped that he would stay as the innocent boy he was now and never figure out the truth about Mysterio. If he did, then Quentin would have to eliminate him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Quentin took a deep breath.

“I really do like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited to be a part of my first exchange ever! Tbh, I had a lot of trouble writing this because I've been having a major art/writer's block, but writing this also helped me get through it. Woohoo!


End file.
